Family Tree part 2:
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Ash, the demon god of the Pokemon World, is back but before he could rejoice Arceus has a mission for the dragon legendaries. Things get out of control, and Ash learn stuff about Dark he never knew before.


Prolong: Let It Rise

**Hey, I'm sorry. I can't spell prolong. Hope you tell me of what you think of it. And I'm still working on the first part.**

In a pit of nothingness, away from all the dead souls of people from the fuedlae time in japan, a dragon was unhappaly sitting and wishing for freedom. Or at least to be reincarated.

The dragon was a tall and long creature. It had six wings that were like black noodles with red spikes at the end. The creature had a mask that hid most of it's face. It had deep black eyes with little ball like things under it's eyes, a jacket like outer couting over his black and red striped skin, six gold holders that are attached to his jacket and his wings, four spikes near his tail, and a golden tip tail.

The god of death sighed. He was stuck in the place where people die, the abyss. He didn't want to even be in this world but he couldn't help turning evil. It was Dark's fault; he pressured him into beginning the war. And it was Lucario's fault for imprisoning him. Ash sighed; the demon side was at peace. The scecon jewel was gone forever and he married Kagome. His demon side was just sad he never had any kids unlike Maroku and Sango, they had 4. But Ash, himself was lost. He didn't know what he wanted. His heart said he wants revenge against Arceus for sealing him. But it was his fault. Ash wanted his own love. Inuyasha was just his subconscious that turned into a conscious. Ash thought of Arceus, he still had brotherly feelings for him, he also thought of Articuno. The only real woman he ever fell for. Soon his thoughts turned back to Kagome. She was so familiar, but he never met her before he was Inuyasha. Suddenly he had a flashback.

~Flash back, Johto~

"You and I will be married someday too." An orange hair girl that looked like Kagome said. Ash nodded, he was in his Kanto outfit, original human form. Soon he looked at her strange. "Huh?" He yelled.

~End~

Ash shocked his head. 'Must have been a vision, I don't remember her and him being at that place. But...It's been so long since I last had a vision.' Ash thought. 'I wonder what ever happened to Dark and Lucario.' Ash continued on his new thoughts.

~Flashback: 120 years ago~

Ash was on a large flying clock, its hands were turning like crazy, near him was a boy who looked exactly like him, but he was wearing different clothes. Ash had a blue jacket with white shoulders, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black and red shoes, pure green gloves, and a red and white hat with a green logo. The other boy had a blue hoodie, baggy blue pants, a black t-shirt with a red stripe underneath the hoodie, blue shoes, black and green gloves, dark blue hair, and a red and black hat with a green half ball. In the distance were blackness, stardust, and worlds. The two Ash's were fighting. "This is your fault." The Kanto said. "You're blaming me. You're the one who wanted to 'eliminate' the humans." The Hoenn Ash said.

"They ruined your life too; shouldn't you be on my side?" Kanto Ash asked. "Yes, those humans did, but I only have a grudge on those two humans. But I met good people, and killing the innocent means you're the monster that needs to be destroyed. Not the humans." Hoenn Ash said. "Why you!" Kanto yelled. Soon he ran toward the other Ash. They began struggling and yelling. "I hate you Lucario." Kanto Ash said to the bit bluer copy. "And I have equal feelings." Hoenn Ash, now known as Lucario said. They were clawing each other, but their attacks were actually going though each other.

They soon got up. "Why isn't this working?" Ash asked. "It's because we're dead, the sentence has killed us and we didn't know this until now." Lucario said as he realized what was going on before Ash. Ash was shocked. Suddenly the clock stopped quickly, Ash and Lucario fell from the force. "What happened?" Ash asked. "I don't know." Lucario said. Soon Ash yelled in pain as a black fog was floating out of him.

Once it was done getting out it form to a boy like them, but he had a black vest with a yellow v in the middle, purple t-shirt, blue baggy pants, the same gloves as Lucario, red and black shoes, a red and black hat with a blue haft ball, purple strained hair, and blood red eyes. He soon began stretching his arms. "I thought I'd never got out." The boy said, but his voice was way gruffer and darker than Ash and Lucario, who had the same voices. (Ash's and Lucario's voice: season 1-8.)(Dark's voice, Ash's voice season 9 and so on, but more evil sounded.) "Who are you?" Lucario asked. "I'm Dark." He said.

Ash got up. "You're my father? I thought you would be taller, or older looking." Ash said. "I can see why I Am said you two were copies." Lucario said. "Hey you look like us so don't back talk about how we look." Dark yelled. Lucario sweat-dropped; "And yes, I am your father if you look at it the way you know me. But I say you're just a lower copy of me that's a brat." Dark said.

"I'm no copy and I'm not a brat." Ash said. "Lucario's the copy." Lucario soon began to battle with Ash. Dark soon broke it up. After he did, the two looked at him. "I thought you like violence." Lucario said. "We got to leave him, that's why I stopped you." Dark said. The two looked confused. "Wait, that means I won't deal with any god trying to take me over?" Ash asked. The two nodded. "All right." Ash said. Then he felt much happier. "But I still want to help him, he's hopeless." Lucario said. "Hey!" Ash complained.

"Hey I have a life, and I want to go back to it. Lucario, you need a life. And Ash..." Dark said, soon he hugged him. "I'm leaving some of my power you can use anytime, in case you want to be free." Dark said. Ash blushed. Dark could feel his heart excellerating. 'Why did I get a homosexual son?' Dark thought. 'Stupid I Am, I'm going to kill her after this is done.' Somehow, Dark and Ash still had the thought link on, so Ash was able to remember what he thought, Ash just didn't tell Dark about this.

"Okay, we have to be at the edge and equally separated so we can leave this place." Dark said. Soon they were in position. Suddenly the clock platform began to split into three different parts with each Ash look alike on one and only one.

That was the last time Ash saw the two people that ruined his life. He soon blacked out and found himself being pushed out of something. Suddenly he was out of the dark place, he saw fire, and a guy with a sword, and he had the killer look in his eyes. Ash looked around and saw there was a woman who was dead. Ash began to cry. He didn't know why, but he cried. Ash didn't like this but soon he noticed the guy had sword up in dagger mode. "Now to kill you," He said. Ash cried some more, he was defenseless. But soon the doors began to move. "Sir, the demon has surpass the defense and is coming this way." A man said to the killer. "I'll be ready." The evil man said.

Soon he hides in the shadows. After a while, the doors bust open. It was a man with silver everything. He looked at the dead woman; he soon got out a sword and slashed her. To Ash's surprise, she was revived. She soon picked the boy up. Ash was still crying; he was now hungry and still sad. Soon the man that killed the woman appeared out of the sidelines. "Get him out of here." The silver man said. "But what about you?" The woman that was holding Ash asked. "I'll deal with your murderer." The man said. The woman soon took Ash out of the place and found out he was in a palace.

Soon they were on a hill that watched the palace. It quickly burned to the ground. The woman looked at horror as wind tore the place apart. "Let's go Inuyasha." She said to her crying baby. Ash settled down as he heard his name in his new name. 'Yes, mom,' Ash thought.

~End~

Ash sighed, he wished he knew how to access the power Dark promised, and maybe he wouldn't have died. But he was glad he was rid of those two for life. Ash soon saw some light, this confused him. Soon a pink fairy came his way. It looked familiar. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "Ash, you don't remember me? Well it's been 2400 years since we last met." The fairy said in a British accent. "Mespirit? Is that you? It really been long." Ash said. "But to me it's only been 120 years." Ash said. "Well Dark slowed down the world you've been in so he could do his nasty stuff." Mespirit said. "How come?" Ash asked. "He can still feel your pain, and you his." Mespirit said. "Really? Well, that would explain why I got pains at times where there was nothing hitting or hurting me. I just never told my friends about it since I didn't want to worry them." Ash said. Mespirit looked at him weirdly.

"That's nice, but I have to take you back home." Mespirit said. "How come?" Ash asked. "You're being freed." Mespirit said. Once that was heard Ash began to do flips of joy. "Yahoo! Arceus finally forgives me. This is my lucky day." Ash said. "Do you want me to hold your hands, err, claws? You don't know how to get from world to world." Mespirit said. "Just show me the way." Ash said. Soon he accidently opens a portal of darkness. "Wow, that's new." Ash said as he looks at the thing. "I think we shouldn't take this way, we don't know if it leads to our world." Mespirit said all worried. "But I don't know what to do." Ash said. Suddenly the door way of Darkness disappeared.

"Follow me and close that." The pink fairy said. Then she opened a pink sphere and entered it. The dragon did, and they found themselves in the Ultra-universe. It was big, and looked like the map on the Kingdom Hearts game. "Wow." Ash said. The worlds were so small than actually being in them. He also noticed barriers around them.

"This is the illusion of the worlds, inside they're huge, and outside they're as big as half of you." Mespirit said. Ash looked back at the world he left. It showed swords of his father, the silver man who protected him. Ash also saw two earths and the bone eater's well connecting them. It all was mashed together and it looked cool too. "Come on, you don't want to be left behind." Mespirit said. Ash soon noticed this and fallowed her. She began to talk. "So... Ash; how was it when you imprisoned?" Mespirit asked. "I was acting like myself, and I had control, but I felt like I wasn't. It's confusing." Ash said. "Wow that must have been weird." The fairy said. "Very." Ash said. "So, how's Articuno and Arceus? Are they?" The dragon asked. "She still remains your girl, but Regirock has started to notice her. *Wink, wink* Arceus has Giratina as his new partner, but he misses you." The fairy said. "Really? He misses me." Ash asked. "Yeah, when he learned you died he jumped for joy and asked me to get you." The fairy said. Ash smiled. "So he does forgive me." The dragon said as tears began to build up. "Yep." She agreed.

Soon they were in front of a world with symbols of the elements circling around. "This is our world." Mespirit said. "Really? I thought it would look cooler." Ash said. "Hey you designed what you wanted on the world, it chose its outside look for others. And it's all based on what's on the inside." Mespirit said. "So these are the elements?" Ash asked. "Yep. Now let's go home." Mespirit said. Ash nodded. Soon they landed, and found their way to the hall of Origins. To Ash's suprise it was over Mt. in Sinnoh. 'I guess Arceus moved the place. I remember it use to be in space.' Ash thought.

They were now on the steps. "Arceus needs an escalator." Mespirit said. "Hey at least I'm not a wimp like you, I didn't complain once. Then again we flew here. But Arceus does have too many stairs." Ash said. "So where do I go now?" "Arceus is waiting for you in the conference hall. Do you remember where it is?" She asked. They suddenly reached the final step that lead to the land. "Yep." Ash said. Soon he flewed down the main hall, took the second hall on the left, and turned right after the fifth door and found himself in Cresselia's room. This surprised her. "Ash what are you doing here?" The girl of sweet dreams asked.

"Cresselia. I'm sorry; I was heading to the conference room and... I guess I don't remember what is where. The good news is Arceus has invited me back." Ash confessed. "Good for you. Well it has been a long time." Cresselia said. "So how are you and Darkrai? Have you finally asked him out?" Ash asked. "By ask him out, you mean accidently killing him a few times and having him revived by Giratina, then yes." Cresselia said. "Great, now he'll stay away from you forever." Ash said. Cresselia just giggled. "So where is the conference hall again?" Ash asked. "Just three doors down." Cresselia said. "Thanks Cress." Ash said, then the black dragon left her room and followed her direction, soon he entered the conference hall.

Arceus, Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia were already there. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost." Ash said. Soon Arceus got up and walked over to his brother. Suddenly they hugged. "I missed you." Arceus said as they hugged. "Me too." Ash said. Soon they let go. Ash began to blush. "Dark is finally gone." Ash said after he was done blushing. "That's great. But where's Lucario?" Arceus asked. "He left too; the good thing is that they weren't together when they left." Ash said. "So where did they go?" Palkia asked, her voice sounded a bit more mature than when he last heard it. "...I don't know, but I bet he's happier." Ash said. Arceus smiled. They soon noticed the map was up. The conanites were all together, but they had a large lake in the middle with smaller islands inside. "What's the matter?" Arceus asked. One of the sides was a monitor. It was turned on and had Rayquaza on it. "Sir, things are ready. It's time to put a go with your plan." The reptile said. Soon the monator turned off.

"Arceus, what's this plan of yours?" Ash asked. "Well it's the reason why you're in this room. You back from you sentence because I believe you earned it." Arceus said. Ash smiled. "But what is your plan?" Ash asked. "Well...the humans in this area have been usually active lately and it's worrying me. I think they want to control the world or something evil." Arceus said as he pointed to the area from Pallet town through Pewter city. "Then let's destroy them." Ash said. Arceus sighed. "You've still got that grudge against humans." Arceus said. Ash nodded. Arceus sighed again.

"We can't destroy them because there are many innocent people are down there. They're being ruled by an evil ruler. And in order to defeat him we'll need to get close." Arceus said. Ash smiled, but the next thing his brother said wiped it clean away. "We have to become human to get rid of him." Suddenly Ash erupts. "WHAT!" Ash yelled. "Ash I know you hate humans, but this is for a good case." Arceus said. "Can't we use our human forms? They make me feel better than becoming full human." Ash said. "Sorry, but in order to deal with this threat we can't use our powers. Our human forms still give us all our powers, that's why we can't use them." Arceus said. Then Ash yelled again. "Why don't we just kill him with our powers?"

"Because...I did something terrible to the humans that almost took all of us down." Arceus said. "What? What was this?" Ash asked. "I gave a human my trust and he ended up hurting me. I was driven to rage." Arceus said. "Who is this vile human?" Ash asked. "It was a man named Almost, and it hurt badly. But I was saved by a boy who was named Red." Arceus said. "Why did this boy have an abnormal name?" Ash asked. "Because he was from the future, I saw the unspeakable when I talked to him. I saw you trapped in another body, but this time, Dark had control and killed everyone. Not just the humans, but the legendaries and me." Arceus said. "That's terrible." Ash said. "He left with his friends. But he made me rethink humans." Arceus said. "And I did this cause I had a vision where your prison was worse than your last and it's was named Ash like you." Arceus said. Ash nodded. He knew Arceus was protecting him from the future. "Don't worry, I'll be careful so that doesn't happen." Ash said. This made his brother smile. Suddenly Ash blushed again. But unlike the other times, Ash noticed it, however he ignored it. Thinking it was something else.

"So when do we get this start?" Giratina asked. "The bodies will be ready in a few days. While we wait for them to cool why don't we show Ash what's new around?" Palkia said. "Great idea sis." Dialga said. Palkia blushed. Ash liked this. Suddenly his first vision revisited. It was about the 10th movie. 'But how do they turn to be such enemies? And who is this other Darkrai?' Ash thought. Soon Giratina walked up to Ash. "Dad, we're about to begin the tour, do you have a question?" Giratina asked. He looked up to his daughter. "I'm okay." Ash said. "Then let's begin." Palkia said. Soon they left the conference hall, leaving Arceus behind. They walked around and saw that the nursery was dark. "We haven't used that for a long, long time. So we desided to shut it down until it is needed again." Giratina said. Ash nodded. They continued. Soon they saw Ash's legendaries. "They are all getting along very nicely." Dialga said. "Well I did create them." Ash gloated. "Some of them had gotten their names modernized. So if you call them to their original names and they look at you funny, they changed it." Giratina said. "Oh." Ash said.

Soon they flew over to Manaphy. "Hello my friends." His voice sounded like Nando, the poet. Then he wabbled away. "Great, Manaphy can finally talk." Ash said. "He can but he stay's quiet most of the time, except when he sings." Dialga said. "Is there more? I'd like to see Kyogre." Ash said. "She went off to somewhere on earth, she said something about protecting the sea from the land, then something about humans. Then she bolted." Giratina said. "Oh. That's too bad." Ash said in disappointment. "I already met Cress, so now it's Articuno's turn." Ash said. "Um...I don't think you should do that." Giratina said.

"Why? Me being here would cheer her up if she's sad." Ash said. "Well, since dad's not here. We could tell you." Dialga said. "No, we would be grounded for life if we told uncle." Palkia said. "Come on. I'm older than you so tell me." Ash said. "Alright." Giratina said. "We warned you." "Regirock wants Articuno to be his girlfriend, and the human's want her powers." Palkia said. Out of nowhere Ash went into a rampage. "I won't let that happen. Articuno belongs with me. And I will stop all humans who want to hurt her." Ash said. "Well, the good news, the guys that want her powers are the same guys we have to go stop." Giratina said. Ash smiled. "So I'm going off to meet Articuno." Ash said. They smiled. He soon left.

...

Ash was looking at Articuno's door. He gulped. It's been so long since he last saw her. Plus, he still had Kagome on his mind, what if he accidently said he loved her. Suddenly the door opened. To Articuno's surprise and delight she saw Ash floating near her door. "Ash! You're here." She said. "Hi Articuno. Yeah, Arceus brought me back." Ash said. Articuno smiled. "I missed you." She said. "Me too." Ash said.

After a while, "So, Arceus wants me to go on a mission with my daughter, his kids, and him. I wanted you to come with me." Ash said. "I don't know...It's Arceus's decision to chose who should go, not yours." Articuno said. "Well I'll ask him for you to come." Ash said. She nodded.

~Conference hall~

Arceus was still in the hall. "Hey Arceus." Ash said as he floated into the room. Arceus noticed his brother. "Hi." The white dragon replied. "You looked down." The black dragon said. "Yeah. The legendaries that heard about my plan have been upset that I made this mission without anyone but my family." Arceus said. "Oh, that's what I was going to ask you. Can I bring Articuno along? I missed her." Ash said. Arceus looked at his brother. "I'm sorry, but if I did I would just be bringing the enemy what they want." Arceus said.

"What's so special about Articuno, besides being my love. Why would they want her?" Ash said. "It's because she had the powers of I Am, they want her unlimited powers. And since they don't know about you, you're safe." Arceus said. Ash's dark powers began to fume out of him. Arceus notices this. "That's unfair, they...THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME! THEY FORGOT EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!" Ash yelled. "I was the one who did that. If they remembered you, they would bring another war. A lot of people will die and you'll go out of control again. I don't want lose you again." Arceus said, he got closer. "Ash. I'm sorry. I just wanted to save you."

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN. EVERYONE DIDN'T KNOW ME BECAUSE I WAS WEAK. BUT NOW. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Ash yelled. Soon Arceus held him. "Let it go." Arceus said. "I HATE YOU." Ash yelled. "Ash it isn't you that's talking, it's the darkness. I'm sorry, but I wanted to save you." Arceus said. Ash clawed at Arceus for some time, but then Arceus used his light magic to stop Ash's attacks. After a long time of struggleing to hurt Arceus, Ash calmed down but he was still upset. He was crying on Arceus's shoulders. The only good news was that the evil aura around him was gone. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to save you." Arceus said. Ash calmed even more. "Why do they respect you and not me? I just want to be loved." Ash said. "I don't know. But when they think of you they think of Dark, that's why the legendaries don't like you." Arceus said. Ash was still mad. He soon realized Arceus was right. He sighed. "You're right. Beside's Dark's power is bad to anyone." Ash said. Arceus nodded. Ash soon left to his room. And went to sleep.

~Ash's dream~

He soon saw Dawn, she looked sad. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Ash asked. He soon noticed he was in human form. "Ash I saw your future again. I have failed, your future is now worse." I Am said. "What? Is this about me returning?" Ash asked. "No, there's different reason. Dark has been released by you. That's why your future has changed." I am said. "What do I do? I don't want him back in me." Ash said. "I'm sorry. But I don't know what to do now. Some all knowing person I turned out to be." I am said as she hanged her head. Ash was feeling sorry for his mother. Suddenly the place was oozing black lique. "Oh no. Dark's coming. I'm must separate our link in order for you to not be possessed. Bye." I Am said. "Wait mother." Ash yelled as she was moving farther away from him. "Mom come back!" Ash yelled as he began to ran. But she was too far. "MOM!" Ash yelled. Suddenly he slipped and the place became black.

...

Ash woke up with sweat on his face. He touched it and fond his skin was human instead of scales. He soon brought down his mirror. He looked at himself. 'You can't escape me!' Dark's voice said. Ash held his head. Soon the images of Battle the enemy within played. 'I know I hate Regigigas because he's a jerk, but...I didn't realize that that was me. I wanted to believe it was someone else that looked like me. But...' Ash thought soon more of the vision came but this time it had adiou. Ash soon shakes his head. "I don't want that to happen. But... Pikachu was reincarnated, that's good." Ash mumbled to himself. Soon he turned back to his regular form.

After talking to Articuno, Ash headed back to Arceus. Ash fond Arceus in the training hall. "Hey bro. When are we leaving?" Ash asked. "Wow, Ash, what's the rush?" Arceus asked. 'Can't tell him about I Am and I. But want about the visions. Guess I'll have to merge them.' Ash thought. "I had a nightmare." He lied. "No need to worry. You'll get over it." Arceus said. "Hey isn't that Articuno's catchphrase." Ash asked. "Yeah. Do you mind, she didn't." Arceus said. "It's just weird that's all." Ash said.

Soon his head hurt. He saw Articuno in human form. "No need to Worry!" She yells as she is squeezed by an Onix. Soon this vision crashed into a million pieces as it showed another vision. "That's when I worry the most." Ash said in Dark's voice, but it sounded kinder. He soon bent down to a Pikachu. "Let's go Pikachu." Ash said. "I'm coming Dawn." Soon he found himself lost in a maze. He noticed Pikachu was gone too. "I hate not being with Pikachu." Ash said. He sighed. Ash soon found himself looking at Arceus again. "Oh I just had a vision." Ash said. "But it was weird. I was like dreaming that Articuno was being strangled by an Onix. And then I found myself lost." They looked at him. "That is weird." Arceus said. "Anyways, the human bodies will be ready today at noon." "That's great. But how do we make sure nobody's soul goes in there?" Ash asked. "Regigigas is watching them while they're cooling." Arceus said. Ash soon smiled and walked to the gym to worked out with his brother.

...

That noon, everyone at the hall came to the conference hall in their human forms. "Today, we come here to commemorate that we have to leave." Arceus said. The legendaries soon yelled at this idea, since most of them haven't had any voice in it. "Shut up!" Ash yelled over them. They soon quieted down. "I'm sorry but we must deal with an evil threat. If this new evil takes the human's and the magical creatures, it's game over for everyone." Arceus said. "Now I only requested my family to come since they are the people I trust the most."

"How come I'm not there?" Zekrom asked meanly. "Because after the human incident 120 years ago, I have banned you from all legendary affairs, you're just lucky you weren't striped from your powers." Arceus said. Zekrom pouted. The boy lowered his head and mumbled to himself. Ash was intrested on what had happen in that time line but before he could ask, Regigigas brought some tubes into the room. Everybody could see the bodies inside them. They were shocked that they were identical to the lead legendaries human forms. But, the green hair boy had white hair, the Mariah body had bigger boobs, the Jimmy body had blue in his black hair, Giratina's body had longer hair and a hat, and the Ash body looked exactly the same but it had Lucario's human form cloths. (Hoenn Ash, no blue in the hair.)(Author's note: They are all clothed. I'm just telling you what's different.) Other than that they looked like the originals.

"Giratina, begin the transfer of souls." Regigigas said. Soon Giratina sang. Suddenly Arceus's soul was formed out of the body and was floating. It was a pure white floating gas. "Now you can enter the body you have chosen." Giratina said. Arceus's soul soon entered the white Drew body. Soon Giratina sang a different song. This time it was Palkia soul. Hers was pink. It soon entered the Mirian body. Once that was complete Giratina sang a beat box tune. Dialga's soul soon left the body and entered Jimmy's body.

It was now Ash's turn for his soul to be transfered. However something unexpect happened. Ash's body soon felt pain. His masked opened and teeth grew out of his mask. "What's happening to him?" Drew asked as he gets out of the tube, since he was now complete. "Dark! I'm must find my other." Ash said. Drew soon used a barrier spell to impolblize his brother. "Giratina do it now." Drew said. "But he's going crazy; we don't know what will happen to his body and soul if we leave it like this." Giratina said. Suddenly Ash body began to grow more. His head had split into three. His wings were merging into two larger wings.

Giratina desided to sing anyways. "(Music.) Tonight I'm so alone. This sarrow takes a hold. Don't leave me it's so cold. Never wanted to be so kind. Your touch use to be so kind. Your touch use to give me life. I've wait all this time. I've wasted all so much time. Don't leave me alone. Because I'm going to see it all. Don't leave me alone. I'm ... fallin' in the black. Slippin' through the crakes, fallen to the depths can I ever go back. Dreaming of the ways we use to been. Can you hear me? Falling inside the black. Slipping through the crakes. Fallen to the depths can I ever go back. Fallen inside the black. Falling inside, falling inside the black." Giratina sang. Soon Ash's spirit was floating out of his body. But it was just floating there as she sang the second verse. "You are my source of strength. I'd trade everything that I loved for this one thing. Staring at the out back. Don't leave me hear like this. Can you hear me from the abyss? And now can you see my desires? Don't leave me alone. Because I'm going to see it all. Don't leave me alone! I'm-! Falling in the black. Slippin' through the crakes, fallen to the depths can I ever go back. Dreaming of the ways we use to been. Can you hear me? Falling inside the black. Slipping through the crakes. Fallen to the depths can I ever go back. Fallen inside the black. Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black." Giratina said.

It soon floated to the lucario like body, as the music played. The soul only entered it, slowly as she sang the last part. "Falling in the black... black black... Slipping through the cracks...cracks cracks. (Music.) Falling in the black! Slippin' through the crakes! Fallen to the depths can I ever go back. Dreaming of the ways we use to be. Can you hear me? Falling inside the black. Slipping through the crakes. Fallen to the depths can I ever go back. Fallen inside the black. Falling inside, falling inside the black. Can you hear me? Falling inside the black. Can you hear me? Falling inside the black. Can you hear me? Falling inside... fallen inside, falling inside... The Black." She sang.

Once the song was over and Ash's soul was in the body, Ash's real body turned back to its original form. "Well that's good. He looked ugly." Registeel said. Ash's human like body soon looked up and got out of the tube. "Ugh, what happened to me?" Ash asked as he held his head. He got up. First he was spooked then confused. "Where's Kagome? She was right here. I got the final form of Tesiga. Then I blacked out." Ash said. Suddenly Jimmy and Marain got of the tubes. "Ash are you okay?" Marain asked. "And who's Kagome?" Jimmy asked.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. "You don't remember your niece and nephew?" Giratina asked. Somehow Ash wasn't confused when a giant dragon asked him that. "Since when did Seshomoru have kids?" Ash asked. "Who's Seshomoru? He's not our father." Jimmy said. "But I only have one brother. You say you're my niece and nephew. But you're not related to Seshomoru. It doesn't make any sense." Ash said. "Maybe because I'm their father." Drew said. Ash looked over to the white hair boy. "Who the hell are you?" Ash asked. "Your brother. Your real brother. Seshomoru was your brother only for your imprisonment. I'm your real brother, Ash." Drew said. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "I am Inuyasha. Not Ash."

"Oh no, he's a mutt. How can we fix him?" Regirock asked in a sarcastice tune. "KOGA! I know it's you in that lame boy disguise." Ash said as he pounced on him. "Get him off of me. He's crazier." Regirock pleaded. "Zepto." Articuno said. Emidenlty Ash fainted. He soon began to snore. "Wow how did you learn that? It's not a regular sleep spell." Drew asked. "I Am told me it while we were having one of our meetings. She also has told me so much about other worlds." She said proudly. All the commotion woke Ash up. "What happened? And why am I on Regirock?" Ash asked as he got up. Arceus runs over and huggs him. "You were acting weird. And said something about you being an Inuyasha." Arceus said. "Oh. It must have been my prison you put me in. I told Mespirit that I wasn't myself when I was in that state. But I was that thing I was turning into, I... I felt like I was me. But I was scared that that was apart of the real me. I don't want to be that creature I was turning into." Ash said. Arceus smirks. "Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you from you." Arceus said. Ash smiled. They got off Regirock. "Thanks." The rock type said. Soon Giratina sang her song and entered her fake body. After waiting on her, Reshiram transported them to earth.

**__There you go. Hoped you liked it.**

**AuraPearl44_MaytheAurabewithYou_Peace.**


End file.
